


To hold you in my arms

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Polyamory, Talk about adoption, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Work was shit, but at least Remy has two loving boyfriends to return to home to.





	To hold you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> whoop this is one of my favorite ships and i am unashamed. maybe one of yall can find enjoyment in them as well and maybe join me in intrusleepaity hell

Remy had had a godawful day. Work had been stressful and, on top of that, his parents had begun nagging him again for his choice of partners. “Who are you going to marry?” They had asked him and it took all he had to not yell at them that “For the twentieth time, I am not getting married!” Needless to say, when he got home he was in a less than good mood.

Remus was home already by the time Remy returned, greeting his boyfriend like a dog who had been left alone all day would. It helped to lift Remy's mood a little, greeting him with a kiss. “How was your day? Did you deck any customers?” Remus asked with a hum, making his way over to the couch and sitting down, waiting for Remy to join him so they could cuddle. Remy shook his head, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Nope. Wish I did though, babe, I'll be real with you. Those customers have absolutely zero chill,” he complained. “They're, like, blaming me for not havin’ an item in stock that's been out of season for a month and what we def told them we didn't have like three times. But of course, bitches be nagging.” Remus nodded, nestling into Remy. “I could pay them a visit,” he giggled. “Scare them from coming back. Oh, I could finally use my improved Jack-in-the-box!” Remy shook his head with a fond smile. “As lovely as that sounds babe, I think I might lose my job,” he said, kissing Remus’ forehead. “No one needs to know I'm with you,” Remus pouted, but relented.

They just laid like that for a while, cuddling, bitching, joking around. It was, honest to god, Remy's favorite part of the day. If only Patton was here as well, then it would have been perfect. Luckily for him, Patton did get home from work about an hour after he did, opening the door and calling out a cheery “Honeys I'm home!” “Living room,” was the answer he received, neither Remus nor Remy wanting to move. With a chuckle, Patton made his way to the famed living room, smiling when he saw his partners cuddling. Remy held out an arm, inviting Patton to join them, which the other gladly did, kicking off his shoes and crawling into Remy's arms. “Hey you two.”

Remus’ eyes lit up when Patton came back, grinning widely. “Welcome home Patty,” he hummed. “How was work?” “Oh, it was rather fun. We had people come in and adopt some of the puppies that have been searching for a home for years.” Remus hummed happily at that, shifting a little to kiss Patton's cheek. “That's great! Finally they have a home to wreak havoc in!” Patton giggled and nodded, happy.

“Say gurl, when are we gettin’ a puppy?” Remy asked, humming. “Remy. you're allergic. We can't get a dog.” “Actually,” Remus piped up, eyes sparkling a little, “Logan told me there are hypingallergenic dogs, or whatever the word is! We could get one of those.” “Hypoallergenic babe,” Remy chuckled. “Actually that's a good idea,” Patton said, now beaming. “We could have a little puppy! Oh it'd be like our child!”

Patton usually didn't voice it, but being denied the right to adopt a child had left him sad and upset. He'd always wanted to be a father, to care for a child, and he knew his boyfriends felt similarly. Remus had been so excited when they applied for adoption, rambling about how he'd spoil their child and how great of parents they would be. When the rejection came, he had been devastated. For a week, he was upset, sad, not as energetic or excitable as he usually was. It broke Patton and Remy's hearts, seeing their normally so cheerful and excitable boyfriend so quiet and upset. He had gotten better, of course, being back to his happy and bouncy self, though the subject of children remained a sore one. At the mention of actually getting a puppy however, Remus seemed absolutely delighted. “Yes! Puppy time!” he cheered. Remy chuckled and hummed, nodding. “Puppy time.” “Puppy time!” Patton agreed, grinning.

Sure, their life was rough and stupid and unfair at times, but they had each other. They'd find a way. And it was good.


End file.
